TDE: Total Drama Entertainment
by Kimerald
Summary: APPS CLOSED. In this season, the fresh new contestants must face through hazardous challenges based on popular movies, TV shows, music, musicals, etc. Chris Mclean tackles on an entire new crew of 24 contestants in an event to win one million dollars.
1. INTRO AND APP FORM

**Disclaimer:** Total Drama belongs to their respective owners. I do not have legal possession of the series.

* * *

**Total Drama Entertainment**

In this season, the fresh new contestants must face through hazardous challenges based on popular movies, TV shows, music, musicals, etc. Chris Mclean tackles on an entire new crew with 24 available openings, 12 boys and 12 girls. Please fill out the application form on the bottom, requiring information of your character and even your own preferences.

Remember: The more you impress me with the detail and effort you put into your application, the higher chance that I will accept you. Literacy counts. First come, first serve!

* * *

Basic Information-

FULL NAME:

NICKNAME:

STEREOTYPE:

AGE: (15-17)

GENDER:

SEXUAL ORIENTATION: (Heterosexual, bisexual, homosexual…)

Physical Appearance-

EYE COLOR:

HAIR COLOR/TYPE:

SKIN COLOR/TYPE:

BODY TYPE: (Muscular, thin, chubby, etc. But give me more than just one adjective!)

WEIGHT AND HEIGHT:

ADDITIONAL MARKINGS: (Scars, tattoos, piercings… If you have nothing to add, then put "none")

EVERYDAY OUTFIT:

SWIMWEAR:

OTHER:

Persona-

PERSONALITY: (Be the most descriptive here!)

LIKES:

DISLIKES:

STRENGTHS:

WEAKNESSES:

PHOBIA:

OTHER: (If you want to include history, then put it here! If you have nothing to add, then put "none")

FAVORITE GENRES: (List this person's favorite music, book, TV, and movie genres)

Additional Information-

PAIR HIM/HER UP: (Y/N: If you want this character paired up with someone)

WITH WHO: (Personality/traits of what type of character you want to pair him/her up with)

SUGGESTIONS: (Suggest movies, books, plays/musicals, etc that you want to see in this fanfiction!)

AUDITION TAPE: (Optional)


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Disclaimer:** Total Drama belongs to their respective owners. I do not have legal possession of the series.

* * *

I REQUIRE MORE APPLICATIONS.  
I need a lot more guys especially!

I _really, really_ apologize to those whose application was not accepted. If you would like to PM me for an explanation as to why you weren't chosen, please do so.

Some of the reasons why I didn't choose certain applications were that there were too many tomboys or nice girls, and I'm really looking for creative characters that DON'T have perfect attributes. There were many characters that had slender or nice bodies, and I don't think I caught one character that had some weight issue or was physically impaired. Also, it would be nice if someone applied with a "mean" character. They don't have to be a complete jerk, but we do need DRAMA. Other applications that weren't accepted might have been because there wasn't enough personality or certain attributes for me to work with.

This is the list of characters that have been accepted:

FEMALE:

**Chasity Bella Reagan** - The Sports Star  
**Sharina DeGarrow** - The Subtle Adrenaline Junkie  
**Danielle Schneider** - The Dramatic Tree Hugger  
**Tiffany J Andersons** - The Ambitious Daydreamer  
**Kathrin Solce** - The Lazy Gamer "who will probably live with their parents when they're 40"  
**Lilith Shay Daga** - The Protective Tomboy  
**Charlotte Caldwell** - The Rebel  
**Halie Elliot** – The Seductress

MALE:

**Zakk Ambrose Blythe** - The Funny Metal-Punk Rocker  
**Seth Fujimoto** - The Karate-Trained Otaku  
**Tan Asani** - The Always Having Fun Surfing Environmentalist  
**Allan Gonzalez** - The Nice Guy with a Small Temper  
**Wes Clinks** - The Southern Partier

I really appreciate every single one of you that sent in an application. If you weren't accepted, please don't take it to heart.


	3. FINAL LIST AND SOME INFO

**Disclaimer:** I do not have legal possession of our lovely series, _Total Drama_. If I did, there will be a lot of Noah/Co-I mean- Noah. Heh.

* * *

I would like to apologize to those whose characters did not make it in. I appreciate everyone's effort in compiling their applications.

On the bottom are the characters that have been accepted to join _Total Drama Entertainment_:

MALE:

**Zakk Ambrose Blythe** - The Funny Metal-Punk Rocker  
**Seth Fujimoto** - The Karate-Trained Otaku  
**Tan Asani** - The Always Having Fun Surfing Environmentalist  
**Allan Gonzalez** - The Nice Guy with a Small Temper  
**Wes Clinks** - The Southern Partier  
**Caleb Isaac Hickman** - The Insane, yet Intelligent Leader  
**Gregory Hendler** - The Good Friend  
**Cooper Hawthorne** - The Movie-Buff Matchmaker  
**Eddy Enzio** - The Mafia Member  
**Maximilliano Darbee Applegate** - The Dumb Blonde  
**Dominic Anthony Russo** - The Bi-sexual Mastermind  
**Elias Beckett** - The Socially-awkward Oddball**  
**

FEMALE:

**Chasity Bella Reagan** - The Sports Star  
**Sharina DeGarrow** - The Subtle Adrenaline Junkie  
**Danielle Schneider** - The Dramatic Tree Hugger  
**Tiffany J Andersons** - The Ambitious Daydreamer  
**Kathrin Solce** - The Lazy Gamer:  
"who will probably live with their parents when they're 40"**  
****Lilith Shay Daga** - The Protective Tomboy  
**Charlotte Caldwell** - The Rebel  
**Halie Elliot** – The Seductress  
**Vicky Rubella** - The Picky Daddy's Girl  
**Leighton Lee Lane** - The Quirky One  
**Bambina Iris Logan** - The Bubbly, Naive Girl  
**Erica Anderson** - The Bulimic Romantic

As for which _teams _they'll be in, that will be a surprise, but there will be three of them: **_Prima Donnas_**,**_ The Producers_**, and**_ Connoisseurs_**.

I still have yet to decide whether they'll be an _Aftermath_ show or not, and if we'll have a surprise appearance from some actual canon characters.

First chapter will be up soon!

* * *

PS: If anyone who owns a selected _heterosexual male_ character would be willing to change his sexuality to bisexual/homosexual, please PM me. It's alright if you decide to keep your character straight. It doesn't matter if anyone does decide to switch or not.


	4. Episode One, Part One

The camera turns on and fuzzes for a moment, viewing up close a young host's facial features and signature stubble. Sighing, he says irritably, "Hey, hey, can you move the darn cam a little?"

"I'm sorry," An apologetic voice comes from behind the camera, "I don't know how to work this video-cam. I'm only an intern, and I'm unqualified for this equipment." Loud fidgeting sounds are heard unseen. After a short moment, an annoyed frown forms on the host's face.

"Alright, gimme that thing. It's hard to get good help these days," He hisses. Hands grab at the camera, and the screen is tilted to the ground. "Oh, and by the way. You're fired. Yo _Chef!_"

The intern's shadow disappears on the ground, as it gets replaced by an even larger one. Chef murmurs some sort of complaint incoherently, his voice husky as usual, takes the camera and points it full view at the man in front with his usual attire composed of dark blue, white, and tan.

"Hey there! Chris Mclean here," He says with a more enlivening tone than earlier, "and this _freaking_ awesome new season of Total Drama will definitely blow you away." He grins, as the camera neglects its zoom. He's shown standing in front of a grand and modernized den, obtaining a large entertainment center with an 80-inch plasma screen television plastered onto the wall.

"I bet you're wondering why we're at an average, upper-class household," Chris continues, walking out of the room through the hallway, "But you see, it all blends in with the brand new theme! In this season, the fresh new contestants must face through hazardous challenges based on popular movies, TV shows, music, musicals, and other popular entertainment that had hit us right home. Literally!" He raises his thumb up, as he leads outside. The camera views him, standing in front of a gigantic house, structured and styled like an ordinary home. Except ten times bigger.

"They'll be playing for…" Chris pauses, as an intern runs in the scene while carrying a heavy black box full of green money. "One million cha-chingers!" Chris gives a look at the intern who runs off on cue. He turns back to the camera.

"_Soooo,_ stay tuned as we introduce our brand new contestants. Right here! On…TOTAL…DRAMA…EN_TER_TAINMENT!"

"We done here?" Chef mutters indifferently.

"Yeah, yeah." The enthusiastic look on Chris' face slouches down. "Let's grab some food. I don't know about you, but I'm totally starving." A chuckle is heard, and the camera shuts off.

* * *

**EPISODE ONE  
**"Introducing Nightmare"

* * *

"Welcome back to the Total Drama Entertainment!" Chris exclaims, as he stands inside a large yet dingy garage with the car door open, "You're about to meet our twenty-four new contestants for this series who will be coming through this garage door. Twenty-four's _a lot_, huh chef?" He raises his eyebrow and smirks.

"Oh, another bunch of more unlucky suckers," Chef snickers from the background, adjusting the camera.

At that moment, a seemingly tall and broad man comes in, whirling his cowboy hat with one hand, gripping his black suitcase in the other. "Wa-_hoo_! Chris Mclean, bro!" He shouts with a subtle southern accent.

"Yo, Wes. How goes it?" Chris grins in return, pointing his fingers at him. Wes nods, and makes his way to stand on the side. In the meantime, someone else penetrates the room.

The next guy enters nonchalantly, his black boots making slight clicks against the floor. Smoothing his beard, he looks around, red-yellow eyes flickering. "Sweet place we have here. Just like a five-star hotel," The guy says sarcastically, "Hey Chris."

"Hey Zakk. Hope you find our accommodations to your liking," Chris says back, smirking.

"Just as long as we ain't sleeping in here, I'm cool with it," Zakk replies, punching fists with Wes. Everyone turns to look at the first female arriving.

She comes in smoothly, removing her leather ruby jacket that reveals her tattooed shoulder. She smiles at everyone, but her attention specifically turns to a black motorcycle that happens to be parked inside the garage along with other vehicles. "Nice model," She says, smirking at Chris, "I have one fixed up at home. Pretty awesome line-up you got here too."

"Yep," Chris says proudly, as if he owns the vehicles, "Too bad you can't take it for a spin. Sharina, everyone."

Sharina frowns disappointedly for a moment before grinning back up at the guys, "Hey there." She walks over, and Zakk salutes her as Wes pats her shoulder. Meanwhile, another female enters the garage, her brightly colored hair-streaks attracting the eyes from everyone.

"Now we have Lilith," Chris declares, directing his hands over to her. Lilith, on the other hand, immediately passes him with a disinterested expression. She stands beside Sharina, murmuring something incoherently about Chris.

Chris puts his hands down and narrows his eyes toward her, but looks away after he hears the presence of the next contestant. "And here is Seth!"

"Hi Chris," Seth greets politely, putting his Death Note volume under his arm. "It feels pretty great to be here." He smiles and meets his way to the other contestants.

Another girl comes in after Seth, beaming and wearing an attractively bright-yellow shirt. "Hello everyone," She says eagerly, "Do you like my shirt? It's made out of recycled plastic soda bottles and reclaimed cotton."

Chris pauses for a moment, then forces himself to say, "Great shirt. Love the Earth picture on it, Danielle."

"Just call me Danny. And stop flattering me, Chris. If you really don't like it, just say so," She says, shrugging, "Not all of are capable of caring for the environment." She walks past him imperturbably, while greeting the others.

Rolling his eyes, Chris draws attention to the blonde and striking female that enters, taking notice of her high risen shorts and low collared chemise. He clears his throat, remembers she's seventeen, and plasters a grin. "And now we have the _lovely_ Halie."

Halie narrows her eyes a little and smiles sheepishly. She walks past Zakk and Wes that failed to contain themselves from their extensive looks, giggles flirtingly, and stands beside Sharina. "Hello there," she speaks in a voice surprisingly low and even.

Sharina takes a look at her, also noticing Halie's features… especially the ones where she's well-endowed. "Hey," she replies back, smiling politely, her cheeks warming a little.

Another guy walks in, shirtless with fairly-toned muscles and tribal tattoos scattered across his arm and back. "Hello," He greets with a fairly strong, foreign accent. His expression is amiable, but the women seem to notice _other_ more admirable features in him.

"Hey there," Chris welcomes him, holding his shoulder. "Tan, is it? Welcome to the game."

"Thank you." He smiles and takes his place with the group. He catches Danielle's eyes for a moment and grins at her, which inevitably brought her to return the smile.

Chris folds his arms, grinning amusedly. "We finally have someone who's almost as handsome as _me_."

Lilith catches that comment and snorts. "Only his _mother_ would agree with that," she says. Chef can't help but chuckle in agreement.

"Ahem," Chris says irritated. He immediately introduces the next contestant, "Allan's here, ladies and gents."

The newcomer arrives, straightens his "A" shirt, and gives a small wave to the gradually growing crowd, and he's surprised at how many contestants had already arrived before him. He analyzes each individual by their looks, and he finds himself unsure on who he would get along with well enough without much effort in socializing.

"Hey dude," one of the guys greets him, and Allan can't tell who, which makes him a little anxious but reminds himself to chill.

"Hey," He merely replies back and joins the crew. Another girl follows after him.

"Here's Erica! …Uh," Chris pauses. "Why are you wearing a raincoat?" he asks curiously, his eyebrow raising, glancing at the warm and clear cerulean sky she came from.

"Um, well…" She closes her sunny raincoat tensely, feeling like a feeble, dainty little sunflower, "I just thought it looked well with my outfit is all." She begins to feel nauseous at Chris' stare, as if she's about to hurl, and she covers her mouth as she tries to prevent herself from doing so.

"She's just trying to be original," A lower, female voice comes from behind Erica. "Let her do her thing." She walks in with ease, in a less than enthusiastic expression, her whitish skin slightly red from the sun. Erica looks at her, finds her slightly intimidating by her appearance, but nonetheless she's grateful, and they both make their way to the group.

Chris makes some sort of expression before fixing his collar. "That was Charlotte," he announces, "and here comes… Kathrin!"

"Salutations fellow gaming rivals. It intrigues me to see how females are currently dominating this cluster of adolescents." The lanky, tall figure bows; her ridiculously long and unkempt hair, almost like Rapunzel, touches the ground for a moment. Her eyes flicker at something of interest. "Heeey, I believe I spot a Death Note," she exclaims, pointing at the book under Seth's arm.

Seth blinks for a moment then smiles. "Yeah, it's volume thirteen," he says.

Kathrin cracks a grin and gives him a thumbs-up. "Sweet stuff," she replies, adding herself next to the group.

"Hello!" Yet another female comes in, rolling her light-blue luggage inside the room. "My name's Tiffany, but you can call me Tiff. Or Apple." She waves earnestly to the crowd and offers her hand to Chris. "It's a pleasure to be here, Mr. Mclean. I'm certain it'll be a great season," she says with a warm tone.

Chris shakes her hand, inwardly amused. "Haha, yeah. It will definitely be," he agrees, smirking.

Another girl arrives with her luggage, but takes a wrong step and trips on herself, bumping against Tiffany. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she apologizes, laughing frivolously.

"Oh, it's alright!" Tiffany reassures her with a small laugh in return. "What's your name?" she asks, helping the girl up.

"Chasity," she replies, smiling. "Thank you." She looks towards the crowd. "My, don't we have a lot of attractive people in this season," she compliments earnestly, making her way between a group of females along with Tiffany.

Halie glances at her and makes a subtle pose. "We're not too bad," she says, giving a side grin, and Chasity can't help but stare at her bosom for a short while.

Meanwhile, another male wearing a laptop bag creates quite an entrance by breaking a smooth slide in the room, strumming some sort of invisible instrument. "Bum, baba, bah! Dah, bah, bum, Caleb, oh, Cal-_eb_ is heeere!" He sings, as he receives an applause by several contestants who finds him amusing.

"Uhhh, Caleb," Chris acknowledges, "Great entrance."

"Thank you, thank you very much," Caleb says, imitating Elvis Presley, and smirks. He walks funnily towards the group, which has several girls giggling and Wes snickering and patting him on the back. He stands next to Allan, who, despite his other peers, isn't amused at all.

"You're so musically talented," he says in blunt sarcasm, his arms folded.

"I know, right!" Caleb exclaims excitedly, as if missing the mockery in Allan's voice. "I bet I can become famous one day and have my own record deal." His eyes fire up in this strange optimism, which Allan doesn't understand at all. They all watch as another female arrives.

"…No, when I said I wanted a frappuccino, I wanted a medium-sized, _low-calorie_, Caffé Vanilla frappuccino with two coffee pumps, three and a _half_ vanilla bean scoops, half a cup of soy milk and half a cup of nonfat milk, in a styrofoam container and not a transparent _plastic_ cup, with absolutely no, _no_, NO whipped-cream!" A young adolescent screams at her tickle-me-pink flip-phone. Everyone stares at her, eyes widened.

Chris smirks to himself. "Whoa-ho-ho-ho, now _this_ is a contestant!"

"…And I told you to always get me the _bendy-straws_! Aughhh!" She throws her unfinished chilled coffee on the ground in absolute protest. "You're fired!" She shuts her phone exasperatedly and glares at the crowd of people that witnessed the scene. "Excuse me, but are these the contestants?" She asks Chris with disappointment in her voice.

"Yes, they are," he answers. "Everyone meet…Vicky!"

Vicky's face shows some disgusts. "I guess they're doable." She sighs, walks over confidently, and stands in front of the crowd.

"Sorry we aren't perfect, princess," Zakk blurts out.

Vicky snarls. "Excuse me, but I didn't ask for you to talk to me," she stated. "Please refrain from ever doing it again."

"Whoa, someone must have gotten her period this morning," he comments back. Everyone laughs, except for Vicky who rolls her eyes, crossing her arms.

The laugher dies down as everyone turns their attention to the next guy that arrives. He adjusts his lucky watch and waves to everyone politely.

"Gregory," Chris grins, patting his back. "Glad you can make it. Also, thank you for complimenting my hair in your audition tape. Takes _a lot_ effort for it to look this good. Let me just tell you now, that's probably the only reason why you got picked to be here."

"You're welcome, Chris, and I understand." He nods, smiling, and passes him.

A very tall and somewhat large male enters the garage next and notices the already large crowd of people. "Heh, hope I'm not the last one," he says, rolling up his sleeves.

"Nope, you aren't, Cooper. We still have about, uh—few more to go," Chris reassures. "_If _they get here on time."

"That's cool then." Cooper makes his way to the corner, feeling a bit tight between the wall and the people beside him, but stays relaxed anyhow.

Chasity looks up at him admirably. "Wow, you're a big guy, aren't you," She says, beaming, standing at the tip of her toes to see how tall she'll reach. She laughs, knowing her effort didn't amount to anything.

"Ah—haha, guess so," Cooper says uneasily with a grin. He understood the meaning of her words, but despite this, he couldn't help but sucking in his stomach.

Chris glances at his watch a few times and checks outside impatiently. "Jeez, I didn't think introductions would take _waaay_ long." He stares at the open road for a few more minutes before giving up. "Alright, I guess we're going to have to cut the members that didn't make it—"

"No! You can't do that! How unfair is that?" Lilith objects, scowling at Chris. "Can't we just wait for a few more minutes?"

"Excuse _me_, but you don't host this show. I do. And y'know, we're on a _pretty_ tight schedule here," Chris retorts. "I told everyone to come here at eight AM, and I don't feel like waiting another hour for those kids. We got an even amount of contestants to split into teams."

"But—"

"My feet's asleep or something. Getting kinda tired just standing here," Wes says, unintentionally cutting off Lilith. He crouches down a little.

"I think I agree with this hill-billy over here," Vicky states, "Not to mention that the sun is, like, glaring at us, and I had enough Vitamin D for today. It's their fault they're late."

"Maybe we should go inside and wait for them to ring the doorbell or something," Seth suggests, many of them agreeing.

"We don't _haaave_ a doorbell," Chris contradicts. "The producers agreed that it disrupts the shoot, so we removed it from the door." He stares at the several of them that became dumbfounded by this answer.

"Well," Tiffany begins, thoughtful, "They can still knock on the door, right?" Many nod in agreement.

"No, sorry. We're starting without them!" Chris announces, "And if you're going to continue arguing with the _host_ of this show, you'll end up like the rest of the no-show contestants. Now let's move people! We still need to show you around."

Everyone is hesitant at first, some feeling unhappy with the circumstances, others more excited or impatient to get inside.

"Well, what'cha waiting for?" Chef broke in from behind, "_MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!_" The camera shakes from the yelling.

Immediately the contestants run towards the door leading inside the house, many shoving and pushing their way through. "Oof!" Chasity shouts, tripping on a stair, as she is the last one to reach the exit. She laughs at her clumsiness, as Zakk notices and helps her up and through the door.

Chris snickers at the scene. "Oh, this will _totally_ be one heck of a season."

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Don't freak out! The remaining characters: Eddy, Maximilliano, Bambina, Leighton, Dominic, and Elias are coming next chapter. Stay tuned to see how.

This is my first time doing this sort of thing. So reviews would be very nice!


End file.
